121013-Beau-Kate
07:01 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:01 -- 07:01 CA: Hey Kate!... 07:01 AA: Beau. 07:01 AA: Aren't you outside? 07:02 CA: It's boring out there *and those statues are weirding me out*... 07:02 AA: I know what you mean 07:03 CA: I wonder if sami has any black and white paint... 07:03 CA: I could make a chessboard outta them!... 07:03 AA: you might be able to alchemize some 07:03 CA: True... 07:04 AA: I have a question, beau. 07:04 AA: Beau* 07:04 CA: yes?... 07:04 AA: Um. 07:05 AA: What do you make of this? 07:05 AA: GT: { I think I just fell in love with the wrong person } AA: What? AA: Excuse me if I'm a bit... AA: I don't understand. GT: { Nono it's okay } GT: { I'm leaving anyways } GT: { bye thanks } -- graciousTerminator GT ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 18:27 -- 07:05 CA: I... 07:05 CA: Uh... 07:05 CA: Oh dear... 07:05 CA: ooooooh dear... 07:06 CA: Ok so... 07:06 CA: On prospit... 07:06 CA: Kikate, kissed Seriad... 07:06 CA: and I think they're getting married... 07:06 AA: What?! 07:06 CA: and now I think he's hitting on you... 07:06 CA: HARD... 07:07 CA: so yeah... 07:07 CA: I *think* you may want to inform seriad... 07:07 AA: I'm confused. 07:07 AA: They're getting married? 07:07 CA: or maybe I'll do it... 07:07 CA: Well... 07:07 CA: On prospit there's a queen... 07:08 CA: and you know how people ship other people?... 07:08 CA: like "I want these two people to love eachother"... 07:08 CA: She has the power to make those ships real... 07:08 CA: and she shipped Seriad and Kikate... 07:08 CA: and they weren't really opposed to it... 07:09 CA: and then the queen started planning a marriage... 07:09 AA: So. 07:09 CA: and I think she was batshit crazt... 07:09 AA: It's kind of against their will? 07:09 CA: Oh no... 07:09 CA: They were already kissing... 07:09 CA: then they got shipped... 07:09 CA: but yes most of her ships are against the victims will... 07:09 CA: I *shudder* have personal experience... 07:09 AA: Oh dear. 07:10 AA: Don't tell Seriad. 07:10 CA: ok... 07:10 AA: I'd like to talk to Kikate myself. 07:10 CA: of course... 07:10 AA: What I sent you was a little out of context anyway. 07:10 CA: Got ya... 07:11 AA: What did she do to you? 07:12 CA: She... 07:12 CA: Uh... 07:12 CA: Weeeell... 07:12 CA: She Kiiinda shipped me with Tlaloc... 07:12 AA: OH. 07:12 AA: Is that what happened? 07:13 CA: Well, it's really complicated... 07:13 CA: because we had already broken up... 07:13 CA: then all the sudden we get shipped... 07:13 AA: So you still have feelings for him? 07:14 CA: NO no goodness no... 07:14 CA: *never again*... 07:14 CA: But we got shipped, so that's a thing I have to deal with... 07:15 AA: Oh dear... 07:15 CA: That's my line >:O ... 07:15 CA: you even have the ellipses!... 07:16 AA: Oh, right. 07:16 CA: I'm joking of course... 07:16 CA: I do not have ellipses copyrighted or trademarked in any way... 07:17 AA: Mom says copyright is dumb anyway. 07:17 CA: ...™... 07:17 AA: Haha, 07:17 AA: .* 07:18 CA: hehe... 07:18 CA: Which reminds me... 07:18 CA: do you happen to have a spare Bow or Crossbow lying around?... 07:18 AA: yes 07:19 CA: Could I borrow one? I have alchemization ideas... 07:19 AA: Sure. Use one of the ones on the wall. 07:19 CA: Thanks a ton, I'm gonna go check on sami, I have to make sure that paintbrush didn't do things to her head... 07:20 AA: Alright. 07:20 AA: I'll talk to Kikate. 07:20 AA: Good luck. 07:20 CA: Be careful... 07:20 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:20 --